


Bringing down the sky

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Regret, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Not every story has a happy ending... And for the sake of the Commonwealth, theirs needed to end in fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morninglight (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



With weary and tired eyes, she stood, watching as the castle closest to heaven plummets to the broken earth. Falling for what seems like an eternity. At some point during the descent, giant metal birds fly across the skies, abandoning the mother ship in hopes of survival. But many does not even make it to safety before their mother slams them down with great force, bringing them to their death. Like dominos, they fall. 

And Leonora can’t help but feeling more tired now than ever. 

When their fight is finally done and the beast is finally slain, the hero celebrates. But no rest comes, because she was no hero. She was a monster. 

With a loud boom, the Prydwen crashes into the ground, leading the people aboard to their final slumber. They never even got to see the sun rise again. Some had lived long enough to at least be proud of something. But some had just begun theirs. 

Nora had robbed them of their lives. But they had been sullied. By twisted morals and hate for everything that does not fall into their way of life. People who are not them, are worth nothing. 

All because of  _ him. _

The man with the most gorgeous ice blue eyes, with coarse beard and furrowed brows. The man with the baritone chime that demanded respect. Where he walked, people followed. Where he stopped, so did they. His wonderfully silky, brown hair and rare smile. 

The one he’d worn when she’d stabbed him in the back. 

It hurt her to even think of it, but the truth often hurt. And so did love, whether you want it to or not. Everything hurts, Leonora decides. But it’s a good pain. For the greater good, Arthur Maxson needed to be the last of his line. Without him, there was no prejudice, no more hate. One less thing wrong with the world. 

Nora thinks back to the time before all of this. Before she met Arthur, before the Brotherhood and Danse, before the war… even before she’d met Nate. To the times when she was just a wide eyed girl wanting to change the wrongdoings of the world, believing that everyone had kindness and love in their hearts. 

_ I love you… so much. _

The woman allows the unwavering facade to falter, if only for a moment to let out the tears that cannot be kept at bay any longer. It’s a bittersweet victory, one that can neither be celebrated nor mourned. But just for a little while, she needed to believe that she was still with him. 

That he is still here, even though she knows that he is not. 

Because she had ended his life… so that many more could live. 

She watches with whiskey brown eyes as the fire burns bright in the night air, feeling the radiating heat fill her very soul to the brim. Nora hopes that if she wishes hard enough, the wind will carry something with it. A sign, or just a breath of fresh air… she doesn’t know anymore. 

In her hands she holds his coat, letting the scent fill her nose as her brain remembers it. Waking up to it every morning, smelling it everywhere she goes. It’s still warm… 

At some point, Deacon strokes her auburn hair as he holds her close, trying to ease the unbearable pain she feels. But they both know that it’s impossible. There’s no way to heal a broken heart when it’s already been torn from you and given away. He held it in the palm of his hand… 

But just like him, it’s gone. 

Leonora feels as the agent pulls her with him into the stolen vertibird to adjourn back to their hideout. They were the ones hiding in the shadows, lurking and striking from the darkness. It’s wrong, she knows it. But Leonora goes with them anyway. 

Because this was the road she had chosen… The one she walks. 

With one last glance, they leave the final resting place of her lover, never to return.  
  


 

She sits now, broken and dull trying to find the willpower to live on. But there was none, because this was her life now. 

More foes than friends, less trust and even fewer reasons to fight. The Institute was gone, blasted to the sky with the last strength she had. Leonora had done her part, saving the world to the best of her ability, but knowing that it would never last. 

Around every corner, another beast is lurking. In every mother lays the fear that her child would never get to see another day. In every man, the need to protect and in the end losing their fight. 

Leonora took another sip of the vodka, feeling the poison flow down her throat, burning a path down. Just like the one from that night. There were no tears left to cry, she’d shed them already. 

The faint sound of a clock ticking indicates that the hour is late. None of that mattered now. 

With one last look at her trusty canine companion, she kissed the top of his head before sending him on his way. He didn’t need to see this. No one did. The door closed behind her with a click. 

She was finally alone. 

Alone with her demons, with her fears and with her pain. 

They would all end soon enough. She looked down at the picture they had all taken the day in the park. Her in her beautiful sundress and auburn locks, and him in simple clothes with jet black hair slicked back. His brown eyes and warm smile. In their arms, a small infant resting contently. 

This, she would forever cherish. This would be enough. 

Nora gazed over to the battlecoat draped on the back of the chair standing in the corner. It was all that remained of him… Hopefully, she would see him soon enough. 

The woman sat on the bed once again, chugged the last of the vodka before putting the bullet into the gun. Leonora put it against her cold temple, feeling the weight of the firearm in her small and tired hands. 

“Ad mortem.” 

She pulled the trigger ending her pain. 

  
The fight was finally over.  

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story has a happy ending, that’s just the way of life. I would really like to thank all of you for reading and a special thanks to those who left a kudos and a comment, it’s like soul food for writers. This story goes out to Morninglight, I just really love reading each and every one of your stories, so thank you! ;) By the way, ad mortem means “to death”. Sort of morbid, but I thought it fit in well. So anyways… Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
